Redo
by BaconPineapples
Summary: Bree, Chase, and Ethan were best friends up until high school. Bree and Ethan became popular while Chase got stuck with a genius named Leo after an incident. Now, Leo goes ahead and creates a time machine with the help of Adam (a mechanic) and Chase and things go crazy. Based off of Minutemen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Back with my second story! Redo! This is kind of like a prologue.**

**Disclaimer- I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Lab Rats or Minutemen. **

* * *

><p>It's the first day of high school for three best friends. Chase, Bree, and Ethan. As they step off the school bus they marvel at the sight of Mission Creek high.<p>

"Woah…" Chase says glancing around the main hallway. It was like any other school hallway but to them, it was magnificent. This was gonna be where they spend the next four years of their lives.

"This is a-"Ethan started before getting cut off.

"Awesome!" Bree finished.

The trio had been friends from elementary school at the very beginning, through middle school, and now high school.

"I'm gonna try out for the football team!" Ethan says after seeing a couple jocks wearing the dingo jersey pass by them.

"I'm gonna try out for cheerleading!" Bree exclaimed watching the cheerleaders talking at their lockers.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do yet but I don't care!" Chase said, equally excited.

Ethan glances at a bulletin board containing all the schools information about tryouts and clubs.

"Football tryouts are after school today!" Ethan says before pumping his fist.

"We'll all be there to watch. Right Chase?" Bree says encouragingly, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Right." Chase agrees right as the bell rings.

The three go separate ways to their homerooms after saying goodbye.

_Football Practice…_

First school day was officially over! The football team gathers in the field to hold tryouts. The captain of said team was a guy named Trent. The freshmen heard rumors about him being extremely nasty in both attitude and actual odor.

Ethan was sitting in the stands freaking out as Bree and Chase walked up to him.

"Hey Ethan you ready!?" Chase says, lightly punching Ethan's shoulder.

"NO! Why did I think this was a good idea!?" Ethan says, clearly panicked.

Bree and Chase look at each other, communicating by the expressions on their faces. Clearly you could see they have been friends since the beginning.

Finally, Bree turns back to Ethan. "Ethan relax. You got this. We believe in you. I believe in you."

Ethan freezes hearing Bree's words and slowly looks into Bree's eyes and smiles. "Your right Bree. I'm gonna do this!" Ethan then stands up.

"Alright now go get them tiger!" Chase cheers at Ethan's new found confidence.

Ethan smiles at his two friends and then jogs towards the field, where Trent is calling everyone on a megaphone to come over.

Bree and Chase watch Ethan run a couple drills. He was excelling at every single one of them and stood out compared to the rest of the guys. And in a good way.

"He is so getting a spot on the team." Chase comments as the two of them watch Ethan score another touchdown.

"Oh yeah." Bree confirms.

Out of nowhere some kid comes flying onto the field in a rocket chair of some sorts screaming his head off. His name was Leo. He was a huge loser and skipped several grades. The rocket chair heads straight for the football team and everyone quickly scrambles out of the way as the chair continues down the field.

"Someone stop that kid! He's tearing up the grass!" Trent yells.

Ethan, who has the football, makes a perfect throw knocking Leo off of the rocket chair and face first into the grass. The rocket chair continues to fly past.

The football team plus Ethan who was now newly recruited run over to Leo with Bree and Chase following them.

The team makes a circle around Leo as he gets up. They start laughing at him and just when Trent was about to give Leo a wedgie, Chase pushes through the crowd to the center where Leo is currently standing.

"Hey guys back off him, he's just a kid!" Chase defends Leo as is he knew him all his life and was a good friend.

Trent stops for a second. "And who are you?" he sneers.

"Chase"

"Well, Chase. Welcome to the nerd side." Trent said.

Chase has a confused look on his face and before he could say anything, Trent gives both Leo and Chase a huge wedgie. Chase then sees Ethan and Bree in the background not doing anything. The football team started dragging them away much to Chase's dismay.

In a desperate attempt to stop this Chase shouts "Ethan!? Can you hear me!? Tell them I'm cool! Ethan!? Help!" He got no response.

Before you could even say _what _the football team had dragged Leo and Chase back into the school where they dressed the two of them up into cheerleading outfits with lipstick and everything and hanged them on the top of the Dingo statue outside.

So now it was way after school and Chase and Leo are still up there on the statue humiliation still on their faces. They hadn't spoken to each other until now.

"It was nice of you to stand up for me back there." Leo comments.

Chase doesn't reply still not over the fact that Ethan nor Bree had done anything to help him. A tiny part of his mind hoped that they didn't see what was happening but the other part clearly told him that they were looking straight at him. It was the first day of high school and he's already lost his two best friends.

"I'm Leo." Leo says not sensing that Chase doesn't want to talk.

Chase finally speaks. "I'm Chase."

The two of them shake hands. If they are gonna be the biggest school losers, they might as well be them together. As friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Hopefully some of you guy's first day of high school wasn't as bad as Chase's.<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for Chapter 2. It's gonna take a while to update from now on.**

* * *

><p><em>3 years later…<em>

It is now senior year and Chase and Leo are still big losers after the football field incident as they call it now. Throughout high school, Chase had complained about not being popular. He makes it seem to Leo that he should've just left Leo to deal with the jocks instead of standing up for him. Leo doesn't care though because for once he actually has a friend for once. All his life he has always been the school outcast and nerd, having skipped several grades.

It was now lunch and the two of them were sitting at their lunch table alone as always. Chase gave a quick glance to the popular table where Ethan and Bree were sitting at along with the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders.

After the day of the incident, Ethan and Bree never really talked to Chase again. There were a few nods and smiles but that was it. Chase had tried getting their attention at first, but stopped after realizing his attempts were futile. Ethan made it to the football team and Bree had made it onto the cheerleading squad. They were popular now. They didn't want someone like Chase to drag them down anymore. Bree and Ethan were even dating!

Apparently all those years of friendship meant nothing once it was high school.

"Hey Chase, after school meet me in the school's basement. I have something awesome to show you!" Leo said.

Chase sighed. "Unless it somehow makes me popular I don't care Leo."

"Please! I promise it'll be so cool!" Leo continued pestering Chase until he finally says yes just to get Leo to stop.

A couple of jocks approach the table.

"Wassup losers!" Trent smirked. In case you're wondering how Trent is still in high school, he became the school's new coach much to Chase and Leo's dismay. He still eats with the popular table and uses every chance he can to still terrorize them two. "Ooh look chocolate milk." Before Chase or Leo could do anything, Trent reached over and grabbed the milk cartons and dumped it on their heads. The rest of the jocks bursted into laughter and the whole cafeteria joined in seeing what was so funny.

"Wanna be hung from the Dingo statue again?" Trent sneers. The cafeteria laughs even harder if that was even possible.

Chase sighed. It wasn't even that funny but none of the kids will ever let them live it down. The picture of them on the statue had made it to all three yearbooks and a few ads.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Leo and Chase get up and dump their leftover food in the trashcan. As they walked to their next class, Leo couldn't help but give a remark.

"I don't know why you even wanna be popular Chase. All the popular kids are just big jerks."

"Yeah, jerks who don't get bullied, teased, or any of the sort of stuff we get." Chase replied.

They passed by Bree at her locker and Chase couldn't help but give Bree a not so kind look. Clearly, Chase hadn't forgiven either of his old friends for the betrayal. Bree looked up sensing someone was looking at her, but by the time she did, Chase had already turned away back to Leo. All she saw was the back of Chase's head. She shrugged and went back to putting away books in her locker.

"Whatever. Just don't forget to meet me in the basement!" Leo said reminding Chase before turning to his next class, leaving Chase to walk alone to his.

Chase hated his next period. Leo wasn't in it and Ethan and Bree were. Chase walked by a bunch of kids who all shouted loser at him. He ignored them and just kept walking, like he does every day. The late bell rings and Chase, who still hasn't gotten to class, realized just how slow he was taking.

"Shit." He muttered and ran down the halls and turned right to Mrs. Smith's class.

Chase opened the door to find the whole class staring at him.

"Well Chase. How nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Smith snarked. The whole class snickered.

"Sorry." Chase sighed and sat down at the only seat that was still empty. Which was right next to Bree. _Great_. Chase thought. Note the sarcasm. To tell you the truth, Chase has had a crush on Bree since middle school but has obviously changed his feelings towards her at the beginning of high school. He thought she and Ethan were supposed to be his best friends. Apparently not. They both chose popularity over him and it hurts Chase that they did that.

Chase felt Bree's eyes on him as he started to take notes. He tried to ignore her the best he could.

Chase wrote down the boring words that came out of Mrs. Smith's mouth not bothering to listen. But hey, he had to do at least something to make it seem like he was paying attention though! _Leo would probably excel in this class. Oh who am I kidding!? He would excel at every class! _Chase thought trying to distract him from Bree who was still staring at him.

In the middle of class, Chase was writing down something about the war of 1812 when he felt something small and wet hit the back of his neck. He threw his hand back to his neck and found a spitball. Chase turned around to find that it was one of the jocks who sat next to Ethan who did it. He quickly mouthed _quit it _before turning back around to the board.

As soon as Chase put his pencil to his paper again, he felt another one crash into the hair. Chase sighed and pulled it out of his hair. Then he felt more coming.

Finally, Chase burst and shouted "I said quit it!"

Mrs. Smith stopped talking and looked at Chase. "What is it that you have to disrupt the class for Chase!?" She was obviously annoyed and Chase wasn't gonna be her favorite student anytime soon.

"Nothing." Chase muttered and put his head down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the jocks silently laughing.

Mrs. Smith just scoffed and went back to the lesson. She continued to drone on and eventually Chase just stopped bothering to take notes and just spaced out.

Chase started thinking about how simple life was before high school. Bree, Ethan, and Chase were the unstoppable friends who always did everything together. If anyone from their elementary school or middle school saw them now, they wouldn't believe their eyes. It had to be a fluke, a mistake! There was no way the trio had split up during high school. But no matter how much they blinked and rubbed their eyes, it was true. Chase is now isolated from Ethan and Bree.

"Chase? CHASE!" Bree snapped.

Chase snapped out of his thoughts and hit the back of his chair. "Huh what who now!?"

"The bell rang." Bree pointed out. Chase looked around and saw that all the chairs were empty except for his own and Bree was standing in front of him. Bree, who hasn't talked to him since the incident decides now to speak!? The only thing that he would get that was even remotely close to talking was a little smile once in a while. On the bright side, at least Bree at least still remembers Chase as a friend.

He mutters a quick thanks, gathers his stuff, and leaves without giving a second glance to Bree.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Next chapter you'll see why Leo wanted Chase to meet him in the basement...<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! Ok here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>After School…<em>

The final bell has rung! Another day has ended. Chase couldn't wait to get out of this prison but then remembered that Leo wanted to show him something in the basement. Reluctantly, Chase walked slowly to the basement door. _What could Leo possibly want to talk about in the basement? _Chase knocked on the door and it was quickly opened and Chase was pulled in by the scruff of his shirt.

"Whoa!" Chase exclaimed after being dragged in.

"Finally! It's about time you got here!" Leo said even though school had just ended like five minutes ago.

"So what is it that you are so desperate to show me?" Chase said bored out of his mind.

"This!" Leo shoves a roll of blueprints in front of Chase's face.

"And this is?" Chase unrolls the blueprint to find a lot of confusing shapes and formulas. He definitely wasn't becoming an architect when he grows up.

"This is… wait for it… blueprints for a time machine!" Leo says wanting to drag out the suspense.

"A time machine?" Chase says with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes a time machine! And this is where we can build one!" Leo says excitedly.

"Yeah, as much as I like the idea of a time machine, there's just one thing. Do you even know how to build a time machine!? Or you know buy the parts for one or whatever!?" Chase points out.

"Dang it! Why didn't I think of that!?" Leo slaps his forehead. Sometimes Chase could be smarter then Leo with his logic.

"So if that's it I'm just gonna go now." Chase says slowly inching towards the still open basement door.

"No wait! I got it! I know someone who can help us!" Leo said.

"And who is that?"

"Adam. He's a mechanic. I've seen him hotwire cars in the school parking lot." Leo says. Of course Leo would know who's what.

"Saw what now?" Chase says, confused.

"Yeah this can work! Wouldn't it be so cool to time travel!?" Leo says jumping up and down giddily.

"Wait. So you want to build a time machine and recruit some guy named Adam to do so!?" Chase summed everything up. He was about to say it was a stupid idea but then froze. If the time machine idea actually worked, he can go back in time and undo the first day of high school!

Leo looked at Chase waiting for his answer.

"I'm in."

"YES!" Leo literally jumped a few feet into the air and started doing a happy dance. Chase just continued to stare at Leo like he was from another planet until Leo finally calmed down. "Ahem." Leo coughed to try to get Chase to stop looking at him like he was a weirdo. "So anyways let's go find Adam!" Leo ran out the door leaving Chase to follow.

_10 minutes later…_

Chase and Leo were now outside at Mission Creek High's parking lot where they found Adam working on a motorcycle. They felt like the sun was baking them but Adam didn't appear to be bothered by it. An assortment of tools was spread out on the floor.

Adam looked up hearing Chase and Leo approach. He quickly wiped the grease off of his forehead with a random towel.

"Who are you guys?" Adam said while turning back to quickly tighten a loose screw.

"I'm Leo and this is Chase." Leo introduced while Chase waved.

"And you're here because?" Adam never had anyone confront him. He wasn't exactly popular, but he wasn't exactly a loser either. Adam was just one of those people stuck in the middle.

"Look. I know this will sound really crazy but hear us out." Adam nodded to let Leo he was listening.

"What would you say, if we told you we need your help building a time machine!?" Leo blurted out not bothering to be subtle and ease into it. Chase slapped his forehead. For a genius, the guy was pretty thick in the head.

Adam was taken aback at Leo's words. A time machine? Leo, seeing Adam's expressions with his scrunched up eyebrows, took the blueprints out and shoved it in his face. Adam grabbed the blueprints out of Leo's hands and carefully scrutinized every detail on the paper for a few minutes. Leo and Chase just awkwardly stood, waiting for Adam's answer. If he said no, the whole idea would be a bust. There was no way Leo or Chase could do it on their own. Sure Leo was smart, but he didn't know how to assemble anything as complicated as this. As for Chase, if Leo can't do it, then Chase definitely can't!

"You know, this just might work." Adam finally said after a long silence. Leo and Chase breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So!? Will you help us!?" Leo said with his hands out.

"Alright, I'm in. This seems like a cool idea. I'm always up for a challenge." Adam confirmed.

"We're building it in the basement." Leo said.

"Ok. We'll start tomorrow after school." Adam said and turned back to his motorcycle, and continued working on it.

Leo jumped up and down again and shot his hand in the air for a high five from Chase. Chase just shook his head and said "Yeah…I'm not high-fiving you."

Leo mocked hurt but it was clear he was still happy that the time travel idea was still on board the train. Chase just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go home." Chase dragged Leo by the arm out of the parking lot and onto a sidewalk. They were gonna walk home.

As they were walking down the last street before finally reaching their destination (Chase's house), they saw a disaster waiting to happen. The jocks and the cheerleaders from school just happened to be walking down the SAME street as the two unlucky friends. Chase wasn't paying attention and collided with one of the jocks. The jock stayed standing while Chase fell to the ground on his back. Leo gave one of those oohs which meant that gotta hurt. Snickers erupted from the jocks and the cheerleaders except for Bree which Leo noticed but Chase didn't since he was on the floor.

"You gotta watch where you're going loser." The same jock Chase had bumped into said. "I don't blame him for it. Of course he would always be looking down on himself instead of straight ahead since he's such a loser!" Trent added and more laughter erupted from the group.

Chase got up, not saying anything like he always does. Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you. It's how Chase survived the past three years of high school.

Trent then noticed the blueprints in Leo's hand. "What's that you got there nerd?" Trent snatched the blueprints out of Leo's hands before he could protest.

"Hey give me that!" Leo tried reaching for the blueprints but failed as all Trent had to do was raise them in the air. Leo was too short to reach.

"Now let's see what this is." Trent unrolled the paper to find a lot of confusing words and shapes filling the paper. "Oh look at this. The nerd has a nerd paper. No surprise there."

"Give it back!" Leo tried jumping to get the blueprints but failed once again.

Chase, who had been quiet through this whole thing, finally spoke. "He said to give them back Trent." Chase growled quietly.

Trent sneered. "Oh look at this. The loser is defending the nerd once again. I believe that's how you became a loser in the first place."

Fresh new feelings surged through Chase. Trent had just reopened an old wound. Anger filled through his body, and before Chase realized what he was doing, tackled Trent. Leo opened his mouth in shock as the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders gasped. Trent was able to quickly pin Chase down and the position was now reversed.

"Well look at this." Trent spoke to the rest of his cronies. "The loser decided to fight back. Bad choice." Trent raised his fist to punch Chase but was interrupted by Bree.

"Wait Trent we err… don't have time for this! We gotta go before we're late." Bree reasoned.

Everyone then turned to look at Bree, surprised at what we just said. "What it's true." Bree said trying to get the stares off of her. Trent sighed and turned back to Chase.

"You got lucky loser. Next time you won't be." Trent stood up and snapped his fingers. Everyone then walked off together as if they had rehearsed it. For all they know, they might have.

Leo put a hand out which Chase took.

"See, their all big jerks." Leo said going back to what he had said to Chase in the hallways.

"Let's just forget what just happened and go home." Chase said then walked to the driveway of his house. Leo followed in pursuit. Chase unlocked the door and the two of them stepped in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Chase screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! You'll get introduced to a new character next time...<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-YI! So much homework! Ugh! I'm not even done with it all yet but I figured it was time to finally update this story. Anyways here goes...**

* * *

><p>The chairs were all tossed and turned. There were many unidentified substances splattered on the walls. Some vases were cracked and some were just shards on the ground. In the center of it all stood Chase's younger brother Marcus with a sheepish smile on his face and a fly swatter in his hand.<p>

"Hey guys…Back already?" Marcus said with the little dignity he had left.

"Whoa!" Leo said studying the mess Marcus had apparently made. If Leo's mom Tasha had seen this, she would've freaked out and grounded him for a long long time.

"What happened in here!?" Chase repeated himself. It was a good thing their mom had a double shift tonight or else Chase and Marcus were gonna be in some hot water.

"Um… Well…Funny story. There was a fly in here that was annoying me so I tried to hit it." Marcus explained hesitantly.

"And you caused all off this!?" Chase waved his arms around frantically at the mess. It was gonna take forever to clean it all up.

"Yeah…" Marcus trailed off. Then the little fly came buzzing back in, making circles around Marcus's head as if it was taunting him. Marcus groaned and continued to chase the fly, swatting the air.

"Well then." Leo said. "That was interesting."

"It's gonna take all night to clean this up!" Chase exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "Oh no you're helping me Leo!" Chase said after seeing Leo slowly inch towards the door. "Nice try though."

"Dang it!" Leo shouted with his hands up.

_The next day, after school…_

Chase met up with Leo in the basement right after school. Now they were just waiting for Adam to show up. Leo was afraid that Adam had changed his mind. After about twenty minutes, Chase and Leo were just about to leave, figuring Adam was either too busy or forgot. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Adam appeared.

"Leaving already guys?" Adam smirked.

"Uh no. We were just getting a snack. Yeah, a snack. That's what we were doing." Chase covered for the two of them just in case Adam thought they were slacking off already when they haven't even started.

"Right. Sure you were. Anyways let me see the blueprints again Leo." Leo gave the blueprints to Adam who studied them once again.

"Ok. We're gonna need a lot of materials to make this thing, so that's the first thing we need to do." Adam said to Chase and Leo. The three of them then went on a hunt to gather everything they needed. The first stop was the computer lab. They needed a computer and a bunch of wires. The plan was to have Leo distract the nerds in the lab while Adam and Chase get the computer out of there.

Leo walked in the door. "Listen up people! There's something you need to know about the computers so come up here!" Everyone decided to listen which was a miracle and they came up to where Leo was standing next to the whiteboard. Leo started dawdling and explained a bunch of complex things that only the nerds would understand.

Adam and Chase crept in behind the nerds who were still listening intently on Leo who was teaching a mini lesson. They quickly got one of the computers and each of them carried one side of it. One of the nerds heard the noise and turned back to look, but before they could Leo snapped his attention back to the board. After that, Adam and Chase walked out as quickly as they can with the computer and wires. Leo, seeing that Adam and Chase had successfully completed the mission, wrapped up the lesson and ran out of the room, leaving the nerds confused. And that doesn't happen that often.

Next, they needed a key opponent from a microwave so they decided to take the one in the teachers' lounge. Principal Perry had just put a burrito in there and set the time. She then turned around and walked out the door hearing a fight happening. Adam, Chase, and Leo quickly went in. They unplugged all the wires connecting the microwave to the power socket then carried it out before Principal Perry could come back in. Once she did, she looked around for the missing microwave that still contained the burrito in it.

"Not again!" She shouted.

Adam, Chase, and Leo took the microwave back into the basement with the computer and wires they had gathered. Adam took the burrito that was in the microwave and ate it.

The next stop was the AV club.

"Oh look is that …" Chase grabbed the sticky note in his pocket. "Someone role playing Dragons and Dunces with a hot mermaid and a mustang in the main hallway?" Chase said it more confused than excited. All the AV club members came rushing out into the halls.

"Nice job Chase." Leo said as he dragged the cart they had picked up somewhere along the halls and Adam started putting everything they need into it. It all looked like wires and boxes to Chase but apparently Adam knew what he was doing when it comes to building things.

"I have no idea what I just said." Chase said flatly.

Leo opened his mouth to explain but then decided that it wasn't worth it and closed his mouth. Adam finished grabbing everything they needed and the three of them pushed the cart down the halls as subtle as they can. Everyone who was still in the halls stared at them strangely but then shrugged it off. One person asked what they were doing only to have Leo tell them to mind their own business.

They made it back to the basement with no one stopping them thankfully. In total, they had spent about half an hour collecting everything.

Adam immediately grabbed a blow torch and started assembling the parts, leaving Chase and Leo to watch in awe. In almost no time, Adam had finished the base of the time machine.

"Ok we'll finish it up tomorrow and then you can do your nerd things to it to make it work." Adam said to Leo.

"It's not just nerd things it's o-" Leo got cut off by Chase. "Leo I'm pretty sure you're gonna be the only one who's gonna understand whatever you're gonna say."

Leo scoffed but didn't say anything. Adam said a quick goodbye and left with all his tools. There's just one thing Chase knows for sure. This time machine thing will either be a huge success or a huge bust!

* * *

><p><strong>Ayi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ok, ok, I'm done with my rant. <strong>

**See ya guys next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Baconers! I'm back with chapter five! I wish I could update more often but I can't. You can thank my teachers for that. Anyways enjoy and review on what you think as always!**

* * *

><p><em>The cafeteria, lunch time…<em>

Chase grabbed his lunch tray and scanned the cafeteria for wherever Leo was. He finally spotted him in a far table in the back sitting alone and Chase started to walk over. He passed the popular table who all blew raspberries at him which Chase responded with one of his own, leaving everyone surprised. Usually, he would just stand there and take them but apparently not this time.

Chase finally made it to Leo who was still sitting alone.

"Hey." Leo greeted while eating a sandwich and reading a book. Leo was really good at multitasking.

Chase gave a quick hi back and then saw that Adam had just gotten his lunch and was looking for a place to sit. He decided to take a risk and stood up.

"Hey Adam! Over here." Chase shouted across the cafeteria. Leo did a spit take with his sandwich and watched the situation with wide eyes.

The whole cafeteria just stopped what they were doing and looked at Adam and Chase back and forth. Adam nodded at Chase and started walking over to the table, emitting many gasps from everyone. Someone was about to sit at the loser table! Even the nerds don't sit there. Everyone watched intently as Adam put his tray down and sat across from Chase and Leo. More gasps were heard. Apparently, Chase had enough of it so he shouted "Oh shut up people! Don't you have your own things to do! The fact that you're watching US tells a lot that you don't have a life!" The popular kids couldn't believe it. Chase had started fighting back. The tackling Trent, the blowing raspberries back, and now a snarky comment insulting both them and himself in one.

Chase had just had enough. It was senior year and somehow everyone can't seem to forget the incident in freshman year. It has been THREE YEARS! Fucking three years! It's about time everyone grew up already. But nooo they always make fun of him still from the incident. All throughout high school. Freshman year was a pain, sophomore wasn't any better, junior year Chase felt like he couldn't take it anymore, and now senior year. Leo somehow never seemed affected by any of this but Chase was. And now Chase was finally gonna ignore them. Like Leo. Sure he would still like to be popular, but he wasn't gonna be listening to the nasty comments anymore.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted while digging into his burger.

Leo said a nervous greeting to him then grabbed Chase's shirt. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Chase shrugged. "Why not?" was all he said to shut Leo up.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Adam said.

"Oh it's not anything bad or something! I just can't believe you just sat at our table! You basically just given up any chance of being a popular by sitting with us. And most people don't do that." Leo quickly said in case he had offended Adam. It's possible that they had finally made another friend and Leo doesn't want to lose the chance to.

"Well I don't care about that kind of stuff." Adam simply said before continuing to eat.

For the rest of lunch, the three had got to know each other, make jokes, and all the other stuff friends do while ignoring all the stares from everyone. Because you know what, they don't care about what the people are saying about them anymore. They never should've in the first place.

_The basement, after school…_

"Ok the time machine is almost done! We just need one last thing." Adam said after closing the blow torch.

"And what is that!?" Leo said. He couldn't believe that his idea might actually work! They could time travel!

"A megaphone." Adam said.

Leo immediately stopped smiling. The only person who had a megaphone at this school was Trent.

"Uh are you sure?" Chase said nervously. He had figured out the same thing as Leo. There was no way the three of them can steal Trent's megaphone.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure football practice is today. Their probably still at the field. We can get it and then finish the time machine today!" Adam said eagerly. He was also excited about the time machine. They could be making history.

Chase and Leo finally gave in. They also wanted to finish the machine today. The three friends walked out the basement door and slowly to the football field. The plan was like always. Have one person distract everyone while the other two get the needed megaphone.

As they reached the football field, it was show time. Chase was having second thoughts especially since he was the one to distract them. The cheerleaders were practicing while the football team had a scrimmage. Chase grabbed a spare football. "Hey guys! Look what I got!" Chase held up the football and then started running away as fast as he can. Trent dropped his megaphone. "Catch the loser!"

Adam and Leo ran towards the megaphone as the whole football team chased Chase.

Meanwhile Chase weaved and turned through the bleachers. The football team was catching up to him. They were more athletic after all. Chase then ran through the cheerleaders hoping they would be obstacles to slow the football team down. The cheerleaders all screamed as Chase bowled them over and continued to run for his life. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam and Leo had successfully gotten Trent's megaphone. Chase then turned to face the oncoming football team and threw the football as hard as he can. It soared through the air and Trent easily caught it.

"Uh oh." Chase said seeing Trent slowly approach him. He turned around to run away but Trent grabbed his arm. "Hey Trent. Heheh. Nice weather we're having right?" Chase said nervously trying to change the subject.

Trent gave Chase a death glare. "I have had enough of you and your little games!" Before Trent could say anymore, Chase grabbed Trent's arm and bit it as hard as he can. Trent screamed in pain, giving Chase a chance to run. He met up with Adam and Leo who were waiting for him in the bleachers and the three of them ran as fast as they can back to the basement. They were stopped by Principal Perry in the halls.

"What are you three runt sacks doing!?" Principal Perry barked.

"Hey look there's a little birdie in here!" Leo pointed to a wall behind Principal Perry. While she turned around, the three of them made a run for it. Finally, the three of them made it back to the basement out of breath. Leo collapsed on the floor, not used to running that hard or that much. Chase wasn't any better. He had to use a table as support. The only one who seemed fine was Adam.

Adam, who still couldn't wait to finally finish the time machine, quickly put it in place. The last finishing touch. It was like one of those moments were time stands still and the megaphone is flashing gold. Chase and Leo watched carefully, as Adam put the well earned megaphone just where it was suppose to go. Adam then stepped back and the three of them admired the time machine. It was even more perfect now. Who knew that three nobodies could build something as amazing as this? Now there's only one question. Will it work?

Leo immediately went to the computer that controls the brilliant machine. He started typing in formulas at lightning speed leaving Adam and Chase to watch, confused and amazed at the same time. Leo was only sixteen and two years younger than Adam and Chase but yet he was the smartest. Finally, he finished. This was it. All Leo had to do now was flip the switch and it'll either work or be a total fail and the three of them would've worked their butts off for nothing.

"Ready?" Leo asked, breathless.

Adam and Chase nodded. You could feel the suspense in the air. Leo put his hand to the switch but hesitated. Adam and Chase leaned forward without realizing it. You could cut the tension with a knife now. After all their hard work over the past few days will finally be paid off. Or it'll be a bust and they would've wasted the past few days on building something useless. Thinking that it was now or never, Leo flicked the switch.

The three of them sucked their breath in. For a moment, nothing happened. Just when they were about to accept defeat, there was a bright flash and there it was. A big bright, pink and purple vortex appeared and you could literally see space and time in their like one of those cartoons. The time machine worked!

Adam, Chase, and Leo cheered and did victory dances. It worked. The time machine freaking worked!

"So now what?" Chase asked after the celebratory mood was gone.

"Uh one of us goes through and see it?" Leo programmed the machine for one hour back. "Any volunteers?" Leo looks at Adam and Chase.

The two of them quickly decline. Who knows if that thing is safe!?

"One of us has to go!" Leo said exasperated at his friends being wimps. What they didn't know though, was that one of Principal Perry's cats had wondered in. They had forgotten to close the door from the suspense. The cat yowled in surprise and the three of them watched in shock as it was sucked in. They waited a few minutes not knowing what to do. Then, the cat came flying back out hitting Chase in the face.

"Ow!" Chase exclaimed.

The cat was now frozen. The three of them didn't know what to do. That's when Adam saw something in the cat's paws. He picked the frozen cat up with some disgust and took the watch away from the paws.

"Wait a minute! Guys look at this!" Adam said. Leo took a quick look. His eyes then grew as wide as saucers.

Chase was confused. "What? It's just a watch." He said completely oblivious.

"Yeah." Leo said. "A watch that says it's 3:25! And right now it's…" Leo pauses to check his watch. "It's 3:26!"

The three friends looked at each other for a few seconds. That's when the celebratory mood came back.

"It works." Adam breathed.

"It works!" Chase repeated.

"IT WORKS!" Leo literally shouted at the top of his lungs. The three of them then started screaming incoherent words and sounds. It works! The time machine works! They had just built a fucking TIME MACHINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The time machine works! See ya next time.<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Baconers! Back with Chapter 6. Though this is really just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better I promise!**

* * *

><p><em>The next day, at lunch…<em>

Adam, Chase, and Leo were still giddy from yesterday's events. Of course this time, they remembered to lock the door so nobody will accidently stumble upon their creation. Everyone was still gossiping about them, especially what happened down at the football field. Trent put two and two together and realized that his megaphone had disappeared around the same time as when the three outcasts had randomly appeared. So once again, Trent swaggered to their table, backed by a few of his cronies. Bree and Ethan were intently watching them at the popular table.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I know you guys took the megaphone. So I'll be nice and give you one chance to give it back to me and no harm will be done." Trent said and put his hand out, waiting for the megaphone that'll never come.

Adam, Chase, and Leo looked at each other. There was no way they were giving it back to Trent. They needed it for the time machine to work. Besides it was down at the basement so technically they didn't have it. So they decided to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?" Chase said as innocent as he could muster.

Trent's eyes immediately darkened. "Bad choice. Again." He growled. "So I'm gonna finish what was started down at the football field yesterday. I don't know how you got this confidence boost but I'm gonna tone it down."

Chase visibly gulped. He looked to Adam and Leo who did one of those hand motions which meant that they didn't know what to do either. Trent raised his fist back, getting ready to punch Chase. He then swung.

"Aaaaah!" Chase screamed and ducked at the last second, meaning that Trent had missed. Trent looked shocked for a moment but it quickly disappeared. "All you've done is delayed your fate." Trent said darkly.

That's when Adam took action. He stood up and tackled Trent. "Get a head start Chase!" Adam screamed before starting to wrestle with Trent. Trent quickly yelled at his cronies to go after Chase but Leo took care of them quickly. He splashed water on the floor, causing Trent's cronies to slip and fall. They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Meanwhile Chase ran straight through the passage way at the popular table which was a bad choice. Again. Again. One of the jocks that weren't plain stupid (which was only a few) realized Chase was getting away and stuck his foot out to trip him. Chase tumbled to the floor.

Bursts of laughter exploded from the popular table along with the rest of the cafeteria. But the popular table was the loudest. They never seem to give Chase a break. The jocks grouped around in a circle around Chase. He could see every one of their heads. Although Ethan wasn't in it. Chase thought that Ethan finally came to his senses and stopped being a jerk but then he saw out of a slight space of the group of bodies something that made Chase want to gag. Ethan was making out with Bree. Chase quickly faced straight ahead, not wanting to see that sight again.

Chase sighed seeing every one of the jocks raising their fists. But before they connected with his body, they stopped. The jocks then stepped away from Chase leaving him confused. He then saw the ugly face of Principal Perry right in front of him. Adam and Leo's hands were in her grip. Principal Perry growled. "My office now!"

She then grabbed Chase and swung him over her shoulder which drew many laughs. Principal Perry then walked out with Adam, Chase, and Leo.

_Principal's Office (Oooh someone's in trouble!)…_

Principal Perry's office was disturbing to say the least. There were creepy pictures plastered all over of her who knows how many cats. There was a portrait of her smack dab in the middle right above her desk. There were many awards one of which said **_Winner of the Squat Olympics. Men's Division. _**That seriously started freaking Chase out when he saw it.

Principal Perry finally let go of Chase and he fell to the ground like a doll. She then released Adam and Leo out of her tiger-like grip and sat down on her chair.

"So. Trent says that you guys stole his oh so beloved megaphone." She started sarcastically before continuing. "So just give it back to him or else I'll just be forced to take measures myself."

"We didn't steal it!" Leo protested.

"Shut your mouth doody!" Adam and Chase looked at each other and snickered at Leo's nickname deemed by Principal Perry which drew dirty looks from Leo.

"Alright fine. Let's see what you say after you do ten laps around the football field today after school!" Principal Perry smiled. "I love torturing kids!" She then shooed Adam, Chase, and Leo out of her office and slammed the door in their faces.

"Great! Just great! We were suppose to test out the time machine today ourselves! I even put our winter clothes in the basement, you know so we won't freeze to death." Leo shouted. "We all know what happened to the cat." The three of them shuddered for a moment thinking about it.

"I guess we'll just have to test it out tomorrow." Adam sighed. "I'll see you guys after school when we have to run those laps." The three of them groaned just thinking about running those ten laps. Just one lap around the field would be 340 yards. They would have to run 3400 yards! 10200 feet! 122400 inches! Why was Principal Perry to cruel!?

_After School, Football Field…_

Apparently the cheerleaders and jocks somehow heard about the punishment for the three unfortunate friends and showed up just to watch them run. Jerks. Principal Perry also came and couldn't wait to see the faces of Doody, Shortcake, and Bolts. She hopes that one of them will pass out! Or all three of them which would probably feel like heaven to her.

The cheerleaders and jocks were all sitting in the stands shouting out insults at Adam, Chase and Leo. The three of them were getting ready to start.

Principal Perry had grabbed one of those fold up chairs and brought it to the football field for a front row seat. "GO!" She shouted.

As soon as Principal Perry shouted, the three of them launched into action, out of fear. The cheerleaders and jocks cheered as the three of them ran.

"RUN LOSERS RUN!" Trent yelled. He was especially happy at the punishment given to Adam, Chase, and Leo. Pretty soon, Trent had started a rally.

"RUN LOSERS RUN! RUN LOSERS RUN! RUN LOSERS RUN!" Everyone shouted. Principal Perry had started cracking up at the very beginning and was still laughing. Finally, she stopped and shouted "Doody, Shortcake, Bolts! RUN UNTIL YOU PUKE! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU SLOW DOWN OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER FIVE LAPS EACH TIME YOU DO!"

More laughter bursted out from Principal Perry's remark. Pretty soon, someone had started the wave.

Adam wasn't feeling exactly the best. Sure, he was the most athletic out of the three of them, but he wasn't an athlete or anything. He had just finished a lap with Chase trailing behind him and Leo even farther back. Adam felt like slowing down. Every muscle in his body was already aching. But after hearing Principal Perry's comment, he pushed himself to keep on going. He didn't want to run another five laps!

Chase already felt like puking. Adam was a few yards in front of him and Leo was a few back. After hearing Principal Perry's comment, Chase felt like he wanted to cry. How was he supposed to run ten laps around the football field without slowing down!? He couldn't even run half a mile without slowing down! Even the best athletes can't do ten laps. Chase started to feel cramps. Uh-oh.

Leo was the least fit out of the three of them. So imagine how Adam and Chase were feeling and times that by five. That still wouldn't even equal Leo's current situation. Leo tried pushing himself to keep going but just couldn't. Before Leo even knew what was happening, he stopped and left his lunch on the field. That got the crowd disgusted but only made Principal Perry laugh harder. Leo felt light headed now. He collapsed right next to his lunch.

"One's down already!?" Principal Perry shouted disappointed.

Adam and Chase looked back to see Leo lying face first on the ground.

"HEY MOVE IT SHORTCAKE AND BOLTS!" Principal Perry shouted seeing Adam and Chase were slowing down. That got the two of them to continue running.

Chase started seeing black spots. He couldn't run any further. He was halfway around his second lap when he just couldn't take it anymore. Chase dropped to the ground, trying to take in deep breathes.

Adam looked back to see Chase. Looks like he was the only one left. Adam successfully ran his second lap but then that's when he felt the air get knocked out of him. One of the jocks threw a football straight at Adam, and Adam being already exhausted, never saw it coming and he crashed onto the grass of the field.

"AND DOWN GOES THE LAST ONE!" Principal Perry announced like this was a sporting event. The crowd cheered once more. She then looked back at the three kids all on the floor. "Ugh someone take them to the nurse." Principal Perry then left.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Consequences of stealing from Trent. Next chapter you'll get a better look at time traveling...<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Today your finally gonna get more time travel action. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Adam, Chase, and Leo weren't didn't exactly recover from the laps overnight. Sure, they went to school still but they didn't feel you know, good. Someone had taken a video and posted it on YouTube and when the three of them went to school, they received many laughs. Of course, they ignored them though. After school, the three met in the basement to test out the time traveling themselves!

"We'll only have ten minutes once we get to the other side. We don't know how stable the vortex is so we can't take a huge chance and stay any longer or we might explode." Leo said while setting his watch for ten minutes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said explode." Chase said.

"I did." Leo said. "WHAT!?" Adam and Chase shouted. Leo just shrugged it off.

"Ready?" Leo said once again. He was both excited and nervous. It's gonna be awesome to time travel but Leo couldn't help but feel a little nervous that something was gonna go wrong but he pushed that feeling away. Adam, Chase, and Leo were gonna buy a lottery ticket using this week's lucky numbers. They'll know the machine really works if they win.

"Who wants to be the world's first time travelers?" Chase said in response. Everyone buttoned up in their winter clothes, not wanting to have the same fate as the poor cat. "LET'S DO THIS!" Adam shouted. Leo quickly shut him up in case anyone heard it and was gonna check out the noise. "Sorry. Let's do this!" He whispered. Leo pressed the on switch and once again you could feel a big blast and boom. There it was. It's time to time travel…

Adam made no hesitation to jump in. He disappeared into the vortex and Chase and Leo could hear his screams. That didn't help Leo. "Ok. I'll jump on three." Leo said. "One… Two… Th- AAAAHHH!" Before Leo finished, Chase had pushed Leo in. "And three." Chase said and jumped in right after Leo. He immediately wished he didn't. It was kind of like the Harry Potter movie where they used a portkey. Chase spun around and around. The wind was blowing like crazy. Then it stopped and Chase came crashing to the ground. Adam and Leo had already gotten up just in time to see Chase's epic flop. Chase quickly got up and dusted his shirt off and tried to act like that never happened.

"Ok. I got the lucky numbers. Let's go." Leo said and the three of them walked to the little convenience store a few yards away. Adam opened the door and the cashier quickly turned to them. Leo walked straight up to the counter. "Hi I'd like to buy a lottery ticket. A Powerball."

The cashier shook his head. "Sorry man. But you gotta be 18 or up to buy one. And you clearly aren't 18. So if you aren't gotta buy anything else, please leave." The three sighed and walked out.

"Now what!?" Adam sighed. How could they have forgotten the simple fact that they were underage? How did even Leo miss that fact!?

Chase was about to say that he had no idea but stopped. "Hey Leo. Give me those numbers." Leo figured Chase was up to something and slowly handed the wadded piece of paper to Chase with a suspicious stare. There was a robot man next to the store, doing some entertainment for money. When I say robot man, I mean it. His skin was painted silver and he was wearing silver clothes. His movement was like a robot. Chase walked up to the man.

"Hey! Hi!" Chase said trying to get his attention. The man stopped.

"We need you to do us a favor." The robot man pretended to think for a moment before pointing his finger to his hat filled with loose change. "You want money. Right." Chase pulled out a few crinkled one dollar bills from his jacket pocket and put it in the hat. "What about now?" The robot man gave two thumbs up. "Ok. We need you to buy us a lottery ticket, with these numbers." Chase handed the man the lucky numbers. The robot man nodded to show that he understood.

Suddenly, Leo's watch beeps. "Guys we have two minutes to get back to the vortex!" Leo says, panicky.

"Uh, uh, uh. Tell you what!" Chase wasn't about to snap under pressure. "Buy the ticket and we'll meet you here tomorrow!" Adam, Chase, and Leo then made a run for it. Luckily, they made it just in time. The vortex spit them out back in the basement. Adam and Chase landed on the mat they had spread. Unfortunately for Leo, he missed and landed on some spare boxes right next to the mat.

"Ugh. We have got to work on our landings." Adam groaned.

"Come one let's go!" Chase said. The three quickly took off all their winter clothes leaving them in their regular ones. They ran out to the convenience store where they found a crowd.

"What the?" Chase said and pushed through, Adam and Leo following. They found a reporter on the scene with the robot man who was kissing a lottery ticket. "Hey…" Leo faltered. The reporter started saying some stuff about the man winning the lottery and a bunch of other stuff that the three didn't bother to listen.

"Well that's just mean…" Chase crossed his arms.

_The Locker Room…_

Chase and Leo were in the locker room.

"So what else can we use the time machine for?" Chase said rather loudly. Leo stopped what he was doing and covered Chase's mouth. "Will you keep your voice down!?" He whisper-shouted. "It's not that big a deal…" Chase trailed off surprised at Leo's sudden hostility.

"Not that big a deal! Listen Chase, this is a huge deal! If anyone finds out about this time machine, then I'll personally end you. And Adam. The end I tell you!" Leo said putting emphasis on the last sentence.

"Ok then." Chase said, creeped out.

Meanwhile Owen, an art nerd at Mission Creek High, had just gotten out of the shower and went to his locker. "Oh no…" He groaned. His clothes were missing not that it was a big surprise.

The bell rang and Chase and Leo continued arguing as they walked out to the halls. Owen, who was only wearing a towel, slowly crept out hoping no one would notice him. He was proven wrong immediately. A group of bullies started laughing at him. "Hey Owen! Need these?" The leader held out Owen's clothes. "Hey! Give those back!" Owen exclaimed. Before Owen could say anything else, a guy came rushing across and pulled the towel off. "Aaaaah!" Owen screamed and quickly grabbed a sign and covered himself. Everyone in the hallway started laughing except for Chase and Leo who were watching.

Principal Perry then walked by and looked in disgust. "If you're trying out a new look then it's not working." She continued walking down the halls. Owen screamed once again and ran down the halls trying to cover himself the best he could. There was another scream. Someone had taken the sign away from Owen. More laughter ensued.

"Hey Chase. I got an idea." Leo said.

"We use the time machine to help others!" Chase said Leo's thoughts. Leo smiled. "Exactly!" The two did a little fist bump then went to find Adam and tell him the news.

_3 Minutes Later…_

"Wait let me get this straight. You want us to use the time machine to be silent heroes for the uncool?" Adam said with a raised eyebrow. The idea itself was just preposterous. Ridiculous. Absurd.

"Look around." Chase started an inspirational speech. "We live in a world where a few minutes could change someones lives! Take for example what happened to me during freshman year. If I had known what would've happen, then I would've never stuck up for Leo."

"Hey!" Leo said even though he knew it was a joke. At least he thinks it is. "Offensive much?"

Chase waved it off. "Think about all the kids at this school. Like Owen, like us. We all live in constant fear of humiliation because of us being smaller, or less coordinated or whatever. We can change that! The minutemen must use their powers for truth and justice. And then we focus on getting popular." Chase added at the end. "I'm kidding. Mostly." Chase said after seeing Adam and Leo's faces.

"Who are the minutemen?" Leo asked.

"We, us! We all have to act out in just minute's time? Clever right?" Chase answered.

"Sort of." Leo said.

"Not really." Adam said while smiling. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! The minutemen shall now be helping people! <strong>

**See ya Baconers later.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I'm finally back. Here's when things get SPICY.**

* * *

><p><em>Basement…<em>

"Forget it its no good!" Adam sighed.

"We have to be able to make adjustments to go back in time!" Leo cried out frustrated. He had a screw driver in each hand and started making a few changes. They couldn't risk the vortex almost closing on them like last time. "I guess one of us will just have to stay back while the other two go back in time." Chase said. There were a few seconds of silence. "Not it!" Chase cried followed by Adam.

"Not it!" Leo said a few seconds after. "Oooh! Dang it! This is not fair I created the time machine!" He complained.

"Sorry. You snooze you lose." Adam said and ruffled Leo's hair just to annoy him. Leo slapped Adam's hand away. The three started arguing about who was gonna stay back until a voice interrupted them.

"Uh guys?" A girl's voice called out. The three turned to find Janelle. She was the one who saved them from a cooking disaster back in Chase and Leo's culinary class. They still had to thank her for that but just forgot. "Uh Janelle. What are you doing here?" Leo said bewildered. "There were voices coming from here and I just checked them out." Janelle explained. She then looked at the time machine. "What is that?"

The three time travelers looked at each other. "Just a second." Chase smiled. They then huddled together on top of the table and you could hear hushed whispers. Janelle heard Leo protesting about something and then Adam knocking some sense into him. Finally, they turned to her.

"Janelle. Have a seat." Chase said.

Ten minutes later, Janelle turned on the time machine after carefully following Leo's instructions. There was a blast and the vortex appeared. "Whoa…" Janelle said in awe. Then she turned it off much to the confusion of Adam, Chase, and Leo. "If your gonna go back in time, don't you wanna keep your identity a secret?" The three looked at each other. The winter clothes they have don't exactly cover their faces. "Uh… We hadn't really thought about that." Adam said finally. Janelle sighed and shook her head.

Pretty soon, Adam, Chase, and Leo were wearing white snowsuits along with gloves and goggles to protect your eyes from the cold.

"Where in the world did you get these?" Leo said looking at himself and then Adam and Chase. "My dad just bought Ski World and I just took some clothes. Perfect timing right?" Janelle explained. It looks like she's gonna be really useful to this time traveling thing.

The three put on their goggles and hoods. Chase signaled to Janelle that they were ready with two thumbs up. Janelle turned the time machine back on and the vortex appeared once again. Since she still wasn't used to it yet, Janelle stared in awe. Adam, Chase, and Leo started arguing about some stupid little thing. Janelle waved to each of them as they jumped into the vortex and was carried away.

"I never thought time travel would involve so much bickering." Janelle commented after the three went through the vortex.

The three went into the locker room after being spit out by the vortex just in time to see Owen freaking out about not having his clothes with him. Owen then turned around and a surprised look appeared on his face. There they were. Three guys in snowsuits standing in front of him.

Owen sighed. "If you guys are here to pick on me then make it quick."

"We're here to help." Chase started. "There's nothing to worry about." Leo added. "Don't be afraid." Adam reassured Owen after seeing that a scared look was still on his face. Chase then pulled out a bag filled with some new clothes for Owen. Owen then got another surprised look on his face.

The bullies stood outside waiting to see Owen come out in only a towel. You could imagine their astonishment when they saw Owen come out wearing fresh new clothes, cooler than anything they had on. "What's going on fellows?" Owen said. He then saw the leader look at him then at his old clothes back and forth with his mouth open. "Oh you can keep those. I got some new threads." Owen then proceeded to walk away, leaving the bullies in shock.

Adam, Chase, and Leo then came out of the locker room and looked around. The whole hallway stared at them. They started running down the hall, but before Chase did, he saluted to the leader of the bullies and then proceeded after Adam and Leo. The leader of the bullies had a dazed look on his face. "Who are those snowsuit guys?" He asked in wonder.

Principal Perry was in the hallway planting the finishing touch on her diorama of the school. "Oh I just love this place! Any place where kids are miserable I love!" She shouted getting an odd look from the janitor. "Hey what are you looking at!?" She barked at him and the janitor quickly put his hands up for surrender and walked away to mop up some kid's throw-up.

The minutemen then ran and made a left across the hall and Adam crashed into Principal Perry who crashed into the diorama. They then bolted once again, not wanting to have Principal Perry yell at them. Principal Perry growled in frustration.

Back with Janelle, she was eagerly waiting for the minutemen's return. She heard some distorted screaming to see Adam and Chase land on the mats now covered with pillows and Leo crash into the boxes once again. Janelle typed on the keypad and closed the vortex.

"Did you guys save Owen from embarrassment?" She asked curiously. "We sure did. Not only did we save him from humiliation I'm pretty sure we also made him look cooler." Chase said and sat up.

_Davenport Industries…_

Donald Davenport was getting ready to leave after another day of hard work. He was working on a new home security system and had named it Eddy. A beeping sound from one of his computers stopped him. Douglas, Donald's partner in Davenport Industries pulled up a screen filled with seismic activities.

"What is it?" Donald asked and walked back over to Douglas. "That's odd." Douglas replied. "Remember the reading we got a few days ago?" Donald nodded. "It says here it's even stronger and it's coming from the same place as before."

"Mission Creek High." The two brothers said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh. Time traveling is having an effect with the earth. Anyone who ever watched Minutemen should know what it's gonna create.<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**

**P.S. Anyone actually try bacon wrapped pineapples?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I'm finally back. I know like one person was wondering when I was going to post the sequel to The End of Mission Creek, and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer. I'll probably be writing more during winter break and I know for some of you that may seem to long but that's just gonna have to be how it's gonna be. For now, just enjoy the next chapter of Redo. **

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Adam, Chase, and Leo walked around the halls hearing Principal Perry's announcement about the snowsuit guys who destroyed her diorama. And she was furious about it. Chase and Leo looked at Adam. "What!? I didn't mean to! Accidents happen people!" Adam said defending himself.

"Whatever let's just not think about that for now. I gotta go check on something!" Leo said almost nervously. He then ran down the hall disappearing from sight. Adam and Chase shrugged. They turned different ways at the intersection and gave a goodbye to each other.

Chase didn't look where he was going and bumped straight into Bree. Her books dropped to the floor. "Sorry." Chase apologized and helped Bree gather her books. "It's ok" Bree said and stood back up. Chase was about to walk away when Bree stopped him.

"Hey Chase. You're not still mad at what happened freshman year are you?" Bree asked uncertainly. Chase froze before turning around and back to Bree. "Eh…" Chase said not giving a clear answer. How was he suppose to? They had left him on the statue. "Despite abandoning you, Ethan did try to stop the jocks." Bree said. "They just didn't listen to him."

Still seeing Chase's hesitant face, Bree added "Come on Chase. It's better to forgive and forget. I'm sorry, Ethan's sorry, we're both sorry! Please…" Bree gave Chase her puppy dog look. The same look he hadn't seen since 8th grade. "Ok." Chase cracked. Bree smiled.

_Cafeteria…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo were sitting and eating lunch. Janelle came over to the table to talk real quick. "Did you guys hear Principal Perry's announcement about you guys who destroyed her diorama? She even put posters up!" Janelle pointed to a poster near the entrance with three guys wearing snowsuits. "If she finds out it's you guys, you'll get suspended!" Chase and Leo immediately looked at Adam. He was the one who did it after all. Janelle sighed. "Just tell me if you guys need to time travel again and be more careful!" And with that she walked away.

"See? Nice addition to the team." Chase said. "Whatever." Leo said. "There's one teeny weeny thing I haven't told you about the time machine yet. I stole the blueprints from NASA."

"YOU STOLE IT FROM NASA!?" Adam and Chase screamed and the whole cafeteria stopped and looked at them. Leo pulled the two under the table. "Look we should be fine. The blueprints are really old from like fifty years ago. And would it kill you to keep your voices down!?"

The three clambered back to their seats to find everyone staring at them. "Uh… Dropped a grape." Chase said trying to get all the attention off of them.

_Diner…_

A nervous boy named Alistair was working at the diner. Stephanie, one of the cheerleaders, was ordering food for her friends.

"Right. I'll get right on it." Alistair said shakily and left to go to the kitchen. All the girls laughed at him. Stephanie, being the mean person she is, kicked the caution sign next to their table away.

A few minutes later, Alistair came back with their appetizers unbeknownst to him that the floor that he was about to walk on was slippery. He slipped and had the food fall all over him and Stephanie and her crew laughed once again along with everyone else in the diner. "Way to go Alistair!" One of the kids sneered following with more jeers. Alistair looked like he wanted to crawl up in a whole and die.

Adam, in one of the background tables witnessed the whole thing. He stopped mid-chew on his sandwich thinking. Adam had just found the minutemen's next rescue.

_A few hours later…Or earlier depending on how you look at it…_

Adam told Leo, Chase, and Janelle who got to work real fast. The minutemen suited up and Janelle opened up the vortex.

They arrived just in time to see Alistair go back into the kitchen while Stephanie removed the caution sign on the floor. "It's go time." Adam said remembering the scene before. "When Alistair comes out he's gonna slip on the floor and have the food dumped all over him."

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't slip." Leo said. Alistair came out with the food and that's when the minutemen moved in. Right when Alistair was about to fall, Chase went up behind him making sure Alistair didn't. Unfortunately for Stephanie, the momentum made the tray fly out of Alistair's hands and onto her. She screamed. Loudly may I add. This time, the diner laughed at Stephanie. "Way to go Alistair!" The same kid as before cheered this time. "Whoa, déjà vu."

"Alright snowsuit guys!" Another kid said. Alistair this time, was in shock, not sure what to do.

Seeing their job was done, the minutemen fled the scene and back through the vortex where Leo once again crashed into the boxes while Adam and Chase were getting better at their landings. Janelle typed on the keypad and closed the vortex. Another job well done for the minutemen!

_Back At School…_

Principal Perry and two of her staff aka minions were almost strutting down the hall. They slammed open the door to one of the clubs. "The jig is up ski club! Or should I say, snowsuit guys." The ski club member looked at her as if she grew two heads. Principal Perry had falsely accused them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bad French Accent* Uhhoh. Looks like the minutemen had another successful mission. And Principal Perry is going around accusing people of being the snowsuit guys. Find out what happens next time!<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
